


Feral Beloved

by SparrowForAnArrow



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patient dream, Porn With Plot, Slow To Update, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wolf/human forms, no beta we die like men, o-o, talk of alternate universe, thiefboi george, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowForAnArrow/pseuds/SparrowForAnArrow
Summary: George is a omega who does thievery as a forced hobbywhile dream is an alpha who george noes nothing about, all he knows is he has secrets...secrets if he knew then he wouldnt have been were he was now
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. On a hunt

**Author's Note:**

> dont attac me for this  
> im bored and this is or self indulgence

There George sat thinking to himself,thinking about his next move,deliberately Thinking of every possible outcome that would happen if he was caught,  
he knew he had to be careful,one wrong move could leave him dead,imprisoned,enslaved. He slowly trotted to the next blocks corner,making it seem like he was just an omega in a hurry home, and not some omega with ill-intents ,he dartedly looked at each house flicking through his mind on which house he should target, George's sight stopped at this bright green house, it caught his eye and he couldn't quite figure out why he picked it but if he knew what was to come,he might have hated it or loved it.

He slowly walked up the sidewalk across from the house Looking at it's details,he noticed there was a section of the house the security cameras weren't filming,it was the side of the house with a window,he kept walking determined to come back and check this out later,it was already pitch black outside and he didn't want to be reported for suspicious behavior at midnight by a nearby neighbor who happened to look outside.  
he jotted down the houses number and what street he was on,and quickly walked home,upon reaching his house he opened the bronze colored door and sighed, he silently thought to himself,wishing he wasn't like this,wishing hid past didn't leave him where he was now. he threw his notebook down on the counter ,not even bothering taking a second glace,he walked up his stairs and into his room,he walked over to his bad and sat unknowing of what to do next.laying his head on his pillow he curled up and slowly dozed off.

It was the next day and George hurriedly got out of bed, to get dressed and get ready for his part time job as a table waiter at a cafe  
he put on his uniform and shoes and bolted out of his house to catch the bus slamming the door behind him,bolting down the sidewalk trying to reach the bus in-time, he glances over and haults,The green house... whats so special about it..? he thought to himself,he looked the house up and down,taking in every detail of it to figure out, why he cared so much about this house, What about it did he like so much? "huh.."he muttered "it's stupid, yet so... alluring,why.." he said with a half sneer which surprised him, he never sneered at his own thoughts,So why now,What has this house got that has him so worked up that he stopped what he was doing , Just to stare at it..  
"wait..oh fuck... the Bus!!" he uttered turning to bolt again..


	2. The Alpha cafe

George went through the cafe doors,Hoping he wasn't late, He couldn't be late again... he thought while glancing to the clock to see what time it was, 7:20 ... He sighed in relief,he wasn't late , that was a burden off his shoulders.  
He walked through the Employee's Only door's grabbing his notepad,and apron, Putting it on while grabbing his pen and menus, 

"Table 3" he muttered glancing around to find table 3, and walking towards it when he located it,   
a table of 3 Alpha's 'just my luck,' he thought walking over to them grabbing the menus and placing some in-front of the alpha's , he pulled a smile to not show his displeasure with having to wait the brute looking alphas, 

"Hello!,How are you all today, Here you see in are ,menu's are the specials, and any dietary meals can be found in the back, Is there anything I can get you to drink?" he asked them   
"Just get us some Sprites Omega," one of the alpha's sneered looking the omega up and down   
"whats a omega like You doing in a place like this," he glared at the omega

"i'll go get your drinks.." George said defeated knowing he couldn't argue with the alpha's if he wanted to keep his job.

he walked to the soda machine in the back,hearing the alphas talking to each-other about why an Omega would be a waiter at an ALPHA cafe.  
'what brutes' he thought to himself 'just because i'm an omega doesn't mean they can treat me like I don't deserve the dirt I walk on or the house I live in' he sneered to himself before walking back to the table of alphas, handing them there drinks   
"have you decided on what you wanted gentlemen?"he asked secretly judging them in the back of his mind 'this is why i hate the alpha society.. they are so uptight and conceited they think there better then everyone else, They think omega's belong to their alpha... I'll NEVER let an alpha control me.." he thought to himself   
after the alpha's ordered what they wanted George went to go tell the Chef the orders, he heard the alpha growl "mutt" behind him.   
George growled lowly,debating on whether he should stand up for himself or keep his mouth shut so he doesn't lose his job,when he noticed The alpha at the next table over who was scrolling on his phone,look up and tell the alpha who called him 'mutt' to keep his trap shut and respect the staff,Omega's aren't your toy nor your inferiors they are our equals..   
"Keep your Nose to yourself.." he growled at the alpha defending George   
"Only if you keep your mouth shut" he growled at the alpha   
The alpha sneered turning away from the alpha defending George,

The alpha who defended George went back to scrolling through his phone ignoring everything around him ,George making a mental note to Thank the alpha after he was done

after George got done waiting his tables he walked over to the alpha who defended him earlier 

"Thanks.." he said slowly to the alpha who glanced up to see who was talking to him   
"don't worry about it,"the alpha responded with a smile   
"..no..thank you really.. you didn't have to stand up or me back there.." he akwardly laughed looking away from the alpha  
"Don't pay attention to scum like them, Most alpha's are like that. but not all.. and it sickens me to see it happen"he looked sorry for George   
"well thank you anyways! My names George,.. Whats yours if you don't mind me asking..?"he said wearily worried of being to pushy  
"Dream," he smiled   
"is there anything i can get for you?You haven't done anything since you've been here? are you waiting on someone,or has your table not be waited?" George asked curious   
"I'm just sitting here,waiting for time to pass I guess," 

George and dream talked for a while,laughing and smiling, 

George was walking home in a happy mood, when he stooped to glance at the green house.. "right... My next target.. I'll do it tonight" he yawned not wanting to sour his happy mood with the thoughts of what he was planning to do.   
"makes me wonder..what about that house do I like so much..? who lives there?" he sighed


	3. The Bright Green House

George walked out of his house,Knowing fully well what might happen if he was caught,The thoughts of what could happen left Georges stomach feeling butterflies,He's never been caught before... but What happens if he does? does he act lost?drunk?....'why do I have to do this...' he whined to himself internally   
He walked up the street The Bright Green house was on, "house 357...." he muttered   
"The only house that's...' weird ' on this street...What's it have that i care about so seemingly much.. Was the question he kept asking himself..But now.. it was time to find that out.. 

George walked over to the side of the house,making sure he wasn't seen by people or the security cameras, walking over to the window But lowering his body so he could just look in.. 

He looked at the Details of the window frame,White painted wood, with....Dark green smiley faces On it..? he questioned this look but decided to ignore it..For now at-least..   
He looked on the inside of the house,though when looking in... it appeared slightly blurry .. from no known reason..,He couldn't make out some things in the house.. all he could make out were outlines of furniture and what appeared to be a table..   
He walked back to the front of the house making sure the camera's didn't pick him up and walked to the other side of the street and to the street ahead.. glancing at the house as he passed by,he noticed some features of the front door. 

a dark wood with a sandy finish,and what appeared to be little carvings on one side of the door, but he couldn't quite make out what they were just yet..  
His mind went blank as he stared at the house's front door from the next street over,He was sitting on a bench,pretending to be going through his phone..  
George watched as a car pulled up to the house, with a tall Person stepping out,The person had a muscular looking build to him, appeared to be taller then average   
smelled like an alpha.. But also smelt familiar......

"who's...that.." he muttered looking the alpha up and down from a distance,   
Black jeans,black t-shirt,dark caramel coloured hair,with a green hoodie around his waist   
"huh.. he smells familiar .. i wonder who it is... he might be the house owner..." he muttered quietly to himself  
he slumped down actually looking at his phone Writing notes in it. about the alpha And the house...   
he paused when he got to the smiley faces...  
They seemed welcoming..yet...he couldn't quite put his finger on what it made him feel.. was it normal..?  
is he just overthinking out of stress? Maybe he should come back another time... he thought to himself...

he wondered.. Were the smiles what stood out to him... Was it a fragrance...? what was it that he didn't like or he liked so much about the house...  
was it a dislike that caught his eye..? what...  
he couldn't be for certain..."i'll come back tomorrow night... Hopefully the owner or whoever that was wont be there...." he decided to himself.. getting up and stretching, looking down at his phone he noticed One of the notes was missing.. The one about the smiley faces.. he thought he wrote it down...?   
he questioned to him self typing in the note again,saving, and walking back down the street to his house  
upon reaching his house,George glanced back at his phone... to find the note of the smiles erased..  
"what the..am i getting delusional?.." he sighed walking into his house to grab a piece of paper to write the note down..   
he flipped through his notepad, and wrote down the note in the front.. after making sure he wrote it he set the notepad down, Walked to his kitchen to look for food.. and after having a sandwich... he came back to the notepad,   
a notepad with a half torn page. With the part that had the note.. gone


	4. Mysteries and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short bc the next chapter is gonna be REALLY heckin long   
> perhaps >-> 2000 words >->

...."this cant be real...." George looked at the Notepad With wide eyes... "It's Gone...How.."George slowly edged around his counter to pick up the note pad,flipping through it,then checking his phone,all the notes were erased and replaced with a smile :) .... 

George stumbled back trying to catch his breath.. "what the fuck--..." he said with a raspy voice...   
He glanced at his kitchen mirror and noticed something that looked like a blotch of black ink on his neck..  
but as he got closer to look at it.. he noticed It was not a blotch at all... but something more like the smiles he found in his notes..and on That green houses window frame.  
He quickly walked to his sink where he attempted to wash it of with soap and a Towel.. yet the marks didn't even fade...They just stayed a bold pitch black color,

"what the hell is this... Witchery??..."he hissed trying different things to attempt at washing this off..   
panicking he paced around his house,running his hands through his hair,Thinking of what to do now.. does he go back to the house and ask the owner what the hell is happening to him?..What if the owner cant see whats happening to him...What if this is a dream.. what if-.. he stopped thinking for a bit to clear his mind and think sanely..  
"Relax George your okay." he mumbled to himself "this cant be reality... Things don't just appear out of no where and disappear without a trace........ Right...."

he walked out of his house,for god knows what.. even he didn't know...  
maybe he just wanted a walk.... Who the hell was he kidding.. he wanted to see the house..to get some clue of what was happening to him,whether it had something to do with the house or not..he needed to find out


End file.
